Makayla Potter
by LBStar
Summary: You know the story of Harry Potter through his Hogwarts years but did you know þat he had an older sister that he got seporated from after the attack by Voldemort costing them their parents? No well let me tell you that story. Rated T for small swearing if I let it slip so just because I'm paranoid. OC/FW Some Dumbledore bashing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Intro

MAKAYLA'S P.O.V.

Today is the day I being the youngest professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry am going to teach Astronomy and Muggle Studies to all the years and I'm only fifteen years old. I can also substitute for the other teachers as well. I am what the teachers call a prodigy all because I read like the entire Potter Family library as a kid seeing as that was all there was to do before I added onto the manner. Like Professor McGonagall I am an animagus my dad, mom, (A/N: Like my Jessica Potter story I'm not going to insult the readers from Britain by trying to do a British accent. Sorry but I don't want to be mean to them.) and Uncle Sirius I am a legal animagus. My animal form in a white lion. I got a laugh out of every other professor when I showed them in the staff room before I went to get registered. Even Severus laughed at that though that might have been because during my short time as a student within the halls of Hogwarts I was a proud Gryffindor like my parents but when I had graduated two years later (I had skipped to sixth year after talking to the department of education at the Ministry) I created the Potter house in memory of my parents who died in the war against Voldemort. If they weren't scarred of the name then neither will I. One of the benefits to being heir to all four founders. Not that I told anyone that. This year Harry starts Hogwarts and I am excited to see my little brother again after so many years for so long I tried to find him but with no luck. I woke up at five o'clock like usual. On the end of my bed as always was one of my familiars my dog mixed breed German shepherd I'm not sure about the other though but she is a magical dog not the regular muggle breed of dog. Her name in Lola. One thing people don't know about me is that I love my brother and even before we had to go into hiding I asked to share a room with him because I love my little brother. Another thing is that that night when Voldemort came to kill Harry and did kill my parents is as soon as my mother fell I stepped us in between Voldemort and my brother's crib he shot the curse at me but like Harry after me for some reason I didn't die I just fell unconscious. Before I lost consciousness I cast the strongest shield spell I knew on the crib along with having carved protection runes into the bottom of his crib to defect harmful attacks. So the killing curse was never going to be able to kill Harry because I didn't want my brother dead. Like Harry I got a scar for surviving that night I sun shaped scar on my right bicep that can easily hidden with a tee-shirt. Anyway I got up and got ready for the day and after putting on my teaching robes a set of blue and black robes with my family crest on the chest just above my heart. I went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Dumbledore soon came down again asking for me to tell him how to get past the defenses I put up for the stone that Hagrid had brought back with him when he went to go help Harry get his school supplies. Everything for the year was ready and I had told Dumbledore that I was going to issue a challenge to the students they are going to know me a Professor Makayla. I am going to tell the students a riddle and have them try to guess my last name. It goes like this. "I am the older sister of one of the new students. I am not well known. My parents died in the war. My brother is lightning news. What is my name?"

TIME SKIP TO AFTER THE SORTING

I got a good amount of students into Potter. My brother, Ron Weasely, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, and a few others. Not bad for the three years Potter House has been around still not sure about having the Weasely Twins in Potter and I find it weird that one keeps looking up at me then blushing and looking away whenever he sees that I have taken notice.

A/N: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER JUST MAKAYLA POTTER AND THIS STORY. I hope you liked this thus far.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: After the Feast

MAKAYLA'S P.O.V.

As I rounded up the first years to take to the common room I couldn't help but think what if my brother hates me? What if he wants nothing to do with me? I panicked within my mind as I calmly lead the first years to the portrait of my parents that guards the house. When we arrived I introduced Harry to our parents but in a way that would not reveal who I am that was the main point of this challenge to guess my name so Harry wouldn't look at me with hate yet. "Kids this is Lilly and James Potter. They will be guarding the house and children much like they did in life. Lilly, James I would like you to meet someone." I said before calling Harry to the front. "James Lilly meet your son Harry James Potter. Harry meet you parents James Charles Potter and Lillian 'Lilly' Elizabeth Potter Nee Evans." I said Mom smiled and looked at Harry Dad not far behind and his actions very much the same. "My baby boy is at Hogwarts. I'm so proud." Mom said with tears running down her face. "Family Honor." I said and the portrait opened to reveal the Common room with warm inviting colors. "Boys dorms up the stair to the left. Girls same on the right. If anyone needs me simply Head up the stairs like you were going to a dorm but head straight until you come to a painting of Lilly and James Potter with a white lion cub and knock on the frame. Good night all and tomorrow I have something to show everyone so at breakfast tomorrow please inform the older students that I would like to speak with the entire house for a while as it is Saturday." I said before heading for my room for the night.

TIME SKIP MIDNIGHT

I was awoke by a knock on the frame of the portrait onto my room. Mom came to her other portrait that is inside the room. "Mom who's at the door?" I asked half asleep. "Your brother sweet heart." She responded. "Oh. Let him in." I said standing up as I tied my robe. The portrait swung in to reveal Harry. "What's wrong Mr. Potter?" I asked with concern. "Professor how did you know my parents? I had a nightmare from what my Aunt said." Harry replied. "Harry that has much to do with the challenge that I issued everyone." I said as we moved to the couch in front of the now lite fire. "Could I guess mow if it gets me my answers?" He asked. "Of course I never did say when this starts so it could have started as soon as I finished the riddle which it did. So what do you think my name is Harry?" I said wanting to know if he had guessed if I was a Potter. "Makayla Potter." He guessed. "Why would you guess I'm your sister Harry?" I asked. "You said you brother was lightning news and-and I have a lightning bolt shaped scar." He said. "Well Harry you just found your older sister your right I am Makayla Potter. I was hoping someone would guess it soon I'll announce you as the winner tomorrow at dinner." I told him with a smile. His grin split his face much like Dad's did. "You know you may look like dad but you act like mom did. You're a good kid Harry." I said laughing. "Maybe I should teach you how to be a true Marauder. Just like our dad Prongs, Uncle Padfoot, and Uncle Moony. You used to know them Harry you loved Uncle Padfoot." I said thinking back to when I had just turned three the day before Harry was born. "Who are Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony?" Harry asked. "I'll introduce you to Uncle Padfoot this summer maybe but Uncle Moony will be a little harder he moves around a lot trying to find a steady job." I said. I really didn't want him to meet Sirius while he was in Azkaban but I couldn't let him down his smile just made me give in. "Alright time for bed Little brother. I'll see you in the morning. Okay?" I said standing up. Harry nodded and got up giving me a hug before heading back to his dorm. I laughed well he took having a sister better than I thought. I headed back to bed and back to sleep.

_**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter just Makayla Potter and this story. I know Makayla is a few years older than Harry but remember she talked with the head of the board of education at the Ministry of Magic and tested into her sixth year than had two years of apprenticeship before she learned all she could to earn her masters in most branches of magic. After James and Lily were Killed she was locked inside Potter Manner with nothing but a library after she out grew all the toys she had there.**_


	3. Sorry Author's Note

A/N: Okay I know I find these annoying so I'll make it cut to the chase same people don't like where this is head or where it is now so I'm putting up a poll to see who likes the story and who would just like it to end here. Also to the person who wants a HarryxMakayla gross they are biological siblings and you know Fred should live through the final battle or at least have the happiness of finding a true love don't you think. Any who think this is a self-inserting in the words of Harry Potter in the third movie YOUR WRONG. I am in no way shape or form Makayla Potter. Again if you would like to decide the fate of this story of if it continues or ends here I leave that to the Polls. I'll close the poll January 5, 2015.

LBStar


	4. The story continues People

Chapter 3

MAKAYLA'S P.O.V.

The next morning Lola woke me up by jumping on my stomach. "Lola you aren't a puppy anymore." I groaned pushing her off me. I got up and got ready for the day. I headed to Dumbledore's office. When I got there I didn't bother knocking I stormed in and slammed the door behind me. "DUMBLEDORE YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR SENDING HARRY TO THE DURSLEY'S!" I yelled my anger boiling over. He walked over from where he is standing looking at his book shelf. "What can I help you with Makayla?" He asked calmly. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT DUMBLEDORE YOU KNOW FULL WELL THAT MY PARENTS HAD THIRDY PEOPLE HE COULD GO TO HE WAS NEVER SUPPOSE TO EVEN MEET THE DURSLEYS SO YOU BETTER STOP TRYING TO ACT INISENT BECAUSE YOU, UNCLE SIRIUS, UNCLE REMUS, MENERVA, AMILIA BONES AND FRANK AND ALICE LONGBOTTOM WITNESSED THAT WILL ALONG WITH MYSELF EVEN IF MY PARENTS WERE UNAWARE I COULD READ!" I roared at him my anger through the ruff. "Makayla you know full well that the blood wards only work with a member of your mother's family." Dumbledore spoke calmly his eyes ever having that accursed twinkle. "DUMBLEDORE HE WAS NEVER SUPPOSE TO GO! HE COULD HAVE STAYED WITH ME AT POTTER MANNER OR MCGONAGALL MANNER OR WITH AUGUSTA AND NEVILLE IN LONGBOTTOM MANNER OR MAYBE JUST MAYBE YOU COULD HAVE DONE YOU JOB AS CHIEF WARLOCK OR EVEN BETTER SAPPERIME MUGWAMP AND GOT SIRIUS A TRIAL LIKE YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO AND HE COULD HAVE LIVED AT POTTER MANNER LIKE MUM, DAD, AND SIRIUS HAD PLANNED FROM THE START!" I yelled at him at start I slammed my hand down on his desk making everything on it jump along with him at the sudden impact. "Makayla just calm down-" I cut him off right there. "NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! MY BROTHER. MY ELEVEN YEAR OLD BROTHER WAS LIED TO ALL HIS LIFE ABOUT OUR PARENTS DEATH SAYING THEY DIED IN A CAR CRASH AND THAT THEY WERE NO GOOD LAZY DRUNKS! NOW I KNOW YOU TOOK OVER AS HIS MAGICAL GUARDIAN IF YOU DON'T HAND IT OVER TO SOMEONE MORE COMPITENT I WILL TAKE THIS TO THE WIZGOMITE! AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOU LOSE NOT ONLY YOU JOB HERE BUT ALSO YOU WILL NO LONGER BE SUPPREAM MUGWAMP AND CHIEF WARLOCK! I COULD HAVE YOU IN AZKABAN FOR THIS DUMBLEDORE!" I screamed at him. I stormed from the office never giving him a chance to reply to that. I headed down to breakfast were all of Potter house sat eating. One of the Weasely Twins walked up to me. "Professor M-Mak-Makay-Makayla?" He stuttered a blush evident on his cheeks but I didn't call him out on it. "Yes Mr. Weasely." I said looking at him. "Could-could I-I ta-talk to y-you alone –f-for a-a mo-moment?" He stuttered out. "Yes Mr. Weasely head to my office I'll join you in a moment." I stated walking up to the head table to grab an apple to eat on the way. I walked into my office throwing the apple core into the trash can. "What did you want to talk about Mr. Weasely?" I asked him he looked up the blush still on his face. "Well I was. I was wondering if you would. If you would like to go to Hogsmed with me? On the first trip?" He asked. "Mr. Weasely if would be highly inappropriate as I am your professor." I started to say as he looked down disappointed. "But as I am a Marauder's daughter I feel like should create a little mayhem. Okay you got yourself a date." I said with a smile. He looked up the smile on his face seemed to light up my office. "Thanks Professor!" He shouted happily. "Mr. Weasely as we do have a date next week I would suggest when not in class that you call me Makayla." I said laughing. "As long as you call me Fred." He said still grinning. I nodded as Fred walked out of the office with a large grin on his face. I smiled as I walked to the common room to wait for the students to return from breakfast they soon did. As the last walked in being Fred and his twin I got the students' attention. "Now I know some of you have been in this house for all three years it's been around but there are things about this house that you don't know." I said much to the shock of the students in the older years. "I couldn't risk Dumbledore finding out my family is descendants of all four Hogwarts Founders so as headmaster Dumbledore would try to force me to tell him the spells to add to this castle or worse take things out that were here long before Dumbledore was even born. So I told no other Professor of the rooms and made them think I put it in a rather large abandoned classroom I found." I said looking around to gauge everyone's reactions. Everyone seemed to feel the same thing shock. "I want to show you all how to get into each room and where they are so if you would please follow me." I said walking over to a painting of Harry as a baby napping against a white lion cub the cub laying in between a doe and a stag. "This is the first of the rooms before lunch if we move quickly we only have to cover a couple after." I said before tapping the top right corner five times. It swung open to reveal a long hall way. "This will lead to a private study for each of you and at the end of the hall is a library with books from all over the world Muggle and Magical it is bigger than the Hogwarts Library. Joke books to text books you can't find them in there then they may not exist there are even some from my family's manner they are some rather old texts so they will be protected from damage and they cannot be removed but still please do be careful." I said as I closed the painting. I walked over to the next one. A painting of Frank, Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus, and dad playing quidittch. "Now this one is special for our Quidittch players." I said before saying the password. "Mischief managed." They laughed as Dad nodded and the painting opened. "This room is about the size of the school's quidittch pitch if not larger but I made sure that it was not smaller so if the pitch is taken you can come here to practice the ceiling will move up if need be." I said before leaving the room. This continued through the potions lab, my private study (should they need to find me), dueling hall, armory (should they want to practice with muggle weapons through the years), the supply room, shooting range, arcade (only place in the wizarding word that technology can be used in), kitchen, and the photo studio. Then we braked for lunch. "Okay we got more done before lunch than I thought we would so we only have one room to do after lunch." After lunch was simple I walked them over to a statue of the Potters and Longbottoms. I tapped the base of the statue once with my wand. "Everyone can open the room just tap the base of the statue with your wand." I said so they knew they could go to. The statue moved aside to show a Hall of portraits, paintings, tapestries, statues, and other things. "This is the hall of Heroes. Everyone who fought for the light against Voldemort. Their portrait hangs here, they died to defeat them they have a statue in their honor their wand preserved for their families didn't want to keep the constant reminder of what they lost when they didn't burry them with it. We even have their Family's crest on the case with their wand their name etched into the glass. The wand right under the right person. The Longbottoms' are here as well we have Alice's wand but Augusta wanted to keep Frank's." I stated looking at the empty case under Frank's portrait. "I-I have it." I turned as Neville spoke up. "That might be why you are struggling in casting spells. Yes I have seen everyone try at least the levitation charm. I'll take you to get your own next week on Sunday." I told him. He nodded and told me after he got his own I could put his father's in its rightful spot. I nodded thanking him for the donation.

TIME SKIP TO DINNER

I stood up and tapped my goblet with my fork. "I won't keep you from your dinner too long I just have one small announcement to make." I said walking up to the center of the head table area to the podium. "Someone has correctly guessed my name. He got this hint from my use of the words 'lightning news'. My own brother has guessed correctly. If you would join me up here Harry." I said as the Hall gasped. "Harry as you have guessed. Yes I am Makayla Potter oldest child of Lilly and James Potter. You won not only what you were going to receive by finding a family member that will tell you about Mum and Dad. You won a paid trip to Diagon Ally, Muggle London, and our very own Hogsmed for you and six people of your choice and their parents if they would like to chaperone which would be very much appreciated." I said proudly Harry grinned and hugged me happily. I headed back to my seat as Harry did the same. The rest of dinner passed uneventful. We all headed to bed after eating.


	5. Meetings

Chapter 4

_**MAKAYLA'S P.O.V.**_

After the typical morning I headed to the Head Master's office. "Albus did you sign those papers yet because I have a long day what with no teaching I have a lot of meetings scheduled that start in one hour!" I yelled as I entered his office.

"Ah Makayla here are your papers." He said handing me the forms signed.

"I'm glad you see reason with this Albus. I really didn't want to take this to the Wizgoment but for Harry I would." I said taking a look over the forms to make sure he signed everywhere he had to. I left the office after making sure the papers were correctly signed.

"Makayla!" I heard Harry yell behind me just before I entered my Office. I turned with a smile.

"What's up Harry?" I asked him as he came to a stop in front of me.

"I was wondering if we could hang out this period?" He asked hopeful.

"Harry I would love to hang out today but I can't today sorry bud. I got a lot of meetings today. I need to drop off some paperwork at the Ministry of Magic and a meeting at Gringgottes. I mean the paperwork can wait but I can't reschedule the meeting at Gringgottes believe me I would if I could but I can't. Next free period if I'm back by then. Promise. Love you Harry see you when I get back." I said giving a kiss on the top of his head before flooing to the Ministry.

_**After the Ministry**_

Thirty minutes to my meeting at Gringgottes. I can't believe it took two hours to drop off that paperwork to become Harry's Guardian. I quickly flooed to the Leaky Caldron and head over to Gringgottes. I made it just in time. "Lady Potter Slipblade is expecting you. You're right on time." The goblin said shocked. "Lead the way Griphook it wouldn't do to keep Slipblade waiting would it." I said to him as I had become quite close to him.

"No it wouldn't." He replied walking. Once we reached the Office he opened the door and turn to depart. "Thank you Griphook. May your gold forever flow." I said to him before going to enter the office. "You're welcome Lady Potter. May you enemies die by you blade alone." He said before departing.

"How may I help you today Lady Potter?" Slipblade the Potter Family Account Manager said. "Slipblade old friend I want to make my will." I said to him. He looked at me wide eyed. "Are you unwell?" He asked worry evident in his voice. "I have been thinking lately and I thought it should be done to protect those I love. No Slipblade I am in prefect health." I told him. He let out a sigh of relief. "Alright it's just I never had a fifteen year old ask to create a will." He told me. I nodded.

"Yes well usually the Lord or Lady of the Potter Family are older then I but with the deaths of my parents when I was still rather young." I said looking at him with sad eyes. I hate having to take about my parents deaths.

"Yes very true well let us begin." He said calling Griphook back into the room as well as the King Ripfang. It took hours upon hours to complete but looking it over one last time before signing it to make sure was everything in order.

_I, Makayla Lillian Anastasia Jasmine Petunia Lipton Black Gryffindor Slythren Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Merlin Potter being of sound mind and body do bequeath the following to the following people._

_To one Harry James Potter: Harry little brother if I have not bare any children by the time of my death I leave the following titles to you along with everything that go with them that don't go to someone else. Gryffindor Black and Potter are yours now dear brother as I said if I have yet to bare a child. Goodbye little brother if you have any questions talk to Slipblade the Account Manager for all of my titles. I'll be watching over you with Mom and Dad now Harry I love you always remember that._

_To one Hermione Jean Granger: I leave you the title of Lady Ravenclaw should before the time of my death I have yet to bare a child. I also give you all the contents of Vault number 563. Good luck in the Wizarding World Hermione._

_To one Minerva McGonagall: To you I say this. You have been like family to me and helped me get through my time without my brother for that I will be eternally grateful. I leave you the contents of Vault number 345._

_To one Dudley David Dursley: I know you did bully Harry when you were younger but I hope that you have grown out of your parents' teachings. If you have I leave you the total of £3,000,000. Use some of it for good cousin. In the event you have not grown out of your parents' teachings by the time of my death you shall not receive anything and the £3,000,000 will go to charities to help Orphans find good homes._

_To one Neville Frank Longbottom: I leave the name and benefits of house Hufflepuff. I know you like plants Neville and Hufflepuff family you receive 13 separate Green Houses that over time have become one large greenhouse. I also leave my dog Lola in your care. Should I not have a child before my death if I do pass on and have had a child you shall receive the greenhouse from the Hufflepuff Family._

_To one Fred and George Weasely: Should in the event I pass and have not had a child you will get the Families Slythren, Lipton, and Merlin to divide between yourselves. Should in the event that I do have a child before I die you will receive a store in Hogsmed and a starting capita of 1,000,000 galleons to start your shop. Good luck Gred and Feorge by the way you two are doing well following in the footsteps of my father James Potter AKA Prongs, Sirius Black AKA Padfoot and Remus Lipton AKA Moony._

_To one Remus Lipton: I leave all my notes of finding a cure to your little problem. Good luck Uncle Moony. I also leave 10,000 galleons to buy yourself a new wardrobe._

_Before I let Slipblade call this will reading to a close I would like to say that Sirius Orion Black was NOT the secret keeper for my parents James and Lily Potter. They had switched last minute as they thought Sirius to be the obvious choice. They switched the secret keeper to one Peter Pettigrew._

_This is my last goodbye as daughter to the legendary clown Prongs and his wife Lily._

_Signed by:_

_Makayla Lillian Anastasia Jasmine Petunia Lipton Black Gryffindor Slythren Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Merlin Potter_

_Witnessed by:_

_Griphook Senior Cart attendant and Junior Clerk_

_Slipblade Family Account Manager_

_Ripfang King of the Goblin nation_

_Account Manager:_

_Slipblade_

I handed the documents back to Slipblade after I had signed in the required spots. I bid them a good day before heading to my meeting with Amelia Bones.

I got to the Ministry in record time. "Ah Lady Potter just in time. What is it you wanted to meet with me about?" Madam Bones said as I sat down for the meeting. "Sirius Orion Black is an innocent man." I said. Madam Bones looked shocked. "How do you know this? You were four if I am not mistaken." Madam Bones said. "Simple my parents were unaware but I have an eidetic memory. Meaning I remember everything that's happened in my life. I remember the exact wording of my parents' will along with the fact the Sirius Orion Black was not my family's secret keeper. It was in fact Peter Pettigrew and I could and will tell you things about Pettigrew that will make you would die if I hadn't told you about the truth of the secret keepers." I said.

I sat in that office for hours telling her and the Minister the truth of what happened. Madam Bones had call him as soon as I said that I had evidence to prove Sirius innocent. I even supplied memories to prove what I said was true.

I returned to Hogwarts very happy as Sirius would be released as soon as possible. As I walked to my Office to relax Harry ran up to me. "Hey Makayla. I'm glad your back. Do you want to play chess or something?" Harry said with the biggest smile on his face. "Sure Harry go grab a chess set so the shelf in my office we can play there." I told him. We spent the rest of the night playing chess before calling it a day.


End file.
